1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charge indicator circuits used in electronic devices, and particularly to a charge indicator circuit capable of indicating charge statuses of switched off electronic devices and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers, are widely used. Most portable electronic devices use chargeable batteries as power supplies. When the electric energy of the batteries is exhausted, the portable electronic devices can be connected to other power supplies by chargers to charge the batteries.
Generally, these portable electronic devices have indicators electronically connected to their batteries for indicating charge statuses of their batteries. When the portable electronic devices are charged, the indicators can show the charge statuses of the batteries by visual signals, e.g., images, flashes or light in different colors. If the indicators show that the batteries are fully charged, the users can stop the charge operation in time to protect the batteries from overcharge.
However, if a portable electronic device is not charged in time, the battery of the portable electronic device may overdischarge. Thus, the electric potential of the battery will go below a certain voltage inadequate to power the portable electronic device, such that the portable electronic device is automatically switched off. When the overdischarged portable electronic device is connected to a charge power supply to be charged, the portable electronic device cannot be immediately actuated until the electric potential of the battery returns to the working electric potential. Before the portable electronic device is actuated, despite the battery having been charged, the indicator of the portable electronic device cannot indicate the charge status of the battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.